


Sparks In The Forge

by chelseaagain



Series: The Forge Fire [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Amputee Loki (Marvel), Amputee Natasha Romanov, Amputee Steve Rogers, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Learning Disabilities, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), No like for real he is ACTUALLY physically blind in this fic, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Thor Has PTSD (Marvel), Thor is Blind, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseaagain/pseuds/chelseaagain
Summary: “Sparks In The Forge” is a series of out of order oneshot pieces that will be spattered throughout the timeline of my works in my Forge Fire Verse. Sparks In The Forge will contain random little scenes that occurred behind the scenes of the main story plot.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Loki, Fandral & Hogun & Sif & Thor & Volstagg, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis & Thor & Sam Wilson, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team
Series: The Forge Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013307
Kudos: 6





	Sparks In The Forge

(Summary: Hello everyone! It’s chelseaagain here to give you something new! I decided to make a hodgepodge of works that are set within the universe of the first work in this series, starting with a few scenes that didn’t make the main story line from “Forged by Lightning, Rescued by Love” in order to break things up a bit. This will hopefully keep me from being overwhelmed with how long the plot runs for my story so that I get less writers block. This work here, “Sparks In The Forge” is a series of out of order oneshot pieces that will be spattered throughout the timeline of my works in my Forge Fire Verse. Sparks In The Forge will contain random little scenes that occurred behind the scenes of the main story plot. I’ll try my best to put Chapter summaries in to explain what is gonna occur in each oneshot. I might take requests if I see one I’m interested in, but NO SMUT ALLOWED! I don’t do lemon! Or lime! Or any other sex related fruit! Also I don’t ship Thorki or Starker so don’t ask about that either!!!! Dang that sounds weird. Oh well. Hope you like it!)

(Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything in it. This was written for free entertainment purposes, not monetary gain.)

Sparks In The Forge

Story 1: Static Troubles

(Summary: Thor discovers his echostatic pulse, but his new ability doesn’t make things easier for the others because he leaves static electricity behind. Pretty much everyone has been getting random shocks. How will they fix it?)

———

The Avengers were worried about Thor. Thor had gone with them on a mission recently when the Avengers received a huge scare. They were still working out the kinks in their new dynamic, so they didn’t have a good system for how to help Thor know what was in his environment. Thor, completely unaware since he couldn’t see anything, had been attacked from behind and nearly killed, but thankfully Bucky had saved him just in time. Thor had been terrified for the rest of the mission because for the very first time, he realized that he was extremely vulnerable in battle. However, Thor was about to discover the solution to his issue one Sunday afternoon.

“Thor?” That day, Tony had come across Thor in a storage room after hearing odd snapping sounds and deciding to follow them. As his friend entered the room Thor turned his ear towards Tony’s voice before responding.

“Oh hello Tony! What brings you here my friend?” Tony eyed Thor curiously as he responded.

“Are you randomly snapping your fingers in here for a reason?” Thor laughed at the question.

“Oh no it’s not random! I’m actually testing a theory.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“A theory?” Thor continued on since he assumed that Tony was interested based on his tone of voice.

“Yes! You see, Peter told me about this curious phenomenon called ‘echolocation’ that some animals on this planet use to detect things in their environment without using their eyes. I was testing to see whether I could do something similar.” Tony took a few steps closer, drawn in by his own feeling of intrigue.

“So you’re hoping to feel the soundwaves of your snapping coming back to you to tell you when you’re about to run into something?” Thor shook his head out of an old habit.

“Actually I’m not using the sound. The snapping is just a delivery system for the true conduit. I’m using my lightning!” Tony’s jaw dropped.

“Your LIGHTNING!? Wouldn’t that set everything on fire or something!?” Thor laughed again.

“Fear not for your building Tony. I’m not using full lightning bolts. I’m sending out small waves of what you call ‘static electricity’. I have noticed that when my mechanical eye is turned on, I can see the flow of electrical currents as they move, so I wondered if I could send out electrical pulses to help me ‘see’ where things are by bouncing the static electricity off of an object’s own electrical signal. You’re not gonna believe this but.... I think it’s actually working! I can see the static bouncing back towards me! It’s incredible!” Tony couldn’t help but smile!

“Thor that’s GREAT! This could help ALL of us out so much, but especially you! Can you show me how it works? I wanna see if I can convert your information into formal data so I can study the effects this has on your bionic eye!” Thor was smiling now too.

“Sure I don’t mind! In fact you can help me test this better than I could by all myself! Ok, I would like you to take a few objects from around the room and rearrange them so that they’re closer to me. After that you’re going to spin me around in a circle three times then move towards the door, and I’m going to send out a pulse to find the object then walk over to pick it up! If you move the objects for me then my results won’t be altered by my directional memory if that makes sense.” Tony clapped his hands together.

“That sounds like a good plan to me! Let’s do it!” Tony moved a few random objects around the room after telling Thor what he moved. He even tried to trick Thor by leaving one object on top of a crate instead of on the ground. But Thor still found all of the objects no matter where they were! Tony was ecstatic for his friend and decided to express that.

“That’s AMAZING! Thor you actually did it! You used echolocation static electricity pulses or whatever it’s called to see the locations of individual objects!” Thor’s face suddenly displayed a thoughtful expression.

“Echolocation.... Static Pulses? Hmmmmm.” Tony cocked his head in a combination of confusion and curiosity.

“Whatcha thinking buddy?” Thor snapped his fingers one more time as he came up with an idea.

“AHHA! I’ve GOT it!” Tony raised an eyebrow on instinct.

“Got what?”

“Echostatic Pulse!”

“Huh? What’s that mean?”

“It’s the name of my new technique! I’m calling it an Echostatic Pulse!” Tony smiled again.

“Hey that’s not too bad! It’s kinda catchy! Oh oh oh I have an idea! Hey Thor can I bring Bruce in on this? I want to do a little experiment with this to test your control over the ability and I think he would be able to help me with the analysis!” Thor’s face brightened up even more now.

“That’s fine with me! I’m eager to test my new ability as well!” Tony clapped his hands together in excitement.

“Cool! You stay right here and I’m gonna get him! I think he’s in the gym. BRB!” Tony then ran off to find Bruce.

Thor smiled after his comrade. The thunderer felt so much more hope than he could have imagined back when he was under the thumb of HYDRA, and it was all because he had some amazing friends.

———

Experimenting with Thor’s new navigation method was incredibly rewarding for all involved. Thor was happy to receive consistently successful results, Tony was excited to test a new ability of the mechanical eye that he didn’t originally consider in the design, and Bruce was just happy to be conducting an experiment for the purpose of helping people. Everyone also noticed the change in Thor’s moral. For a while Thor had been growing sad and frightened by his own inability to not locate potential threats. However now that he was creating a way to locate things for himself using his own powers Thor was starting to regain confidence. Everyone was excited and curious about how the Echostatic Pulse would affect missions too. In the end though the Avengers were just glad that Thor was hopeful again.

However, there were a few drawbacks to the Echostatic Pulse. While testing how long he could use the ability to see electricity for the purpose of using the pulse, Thor noticed that he would eventually start developing headaches if he left the bionic eye on for too long. This caused Bruce to order Thor not to use the eye for longer than the determined maximum safe time that Tony and Bruce eventually managed to figure out. Thor was slightly disappointed but he supposed that having a limited time to use his eye was better than no time at all.

The other drawback wasn’t very detrimental, but it affected EVERYONE. Thor’s new ability caused static electricity to stick to pretty much EVERYTHING. Everybody felt the effects.

Natasha got shocked by three different doorknobs in a day.

Pepper got shocked by the EXACT SAME doorknob three times in a day.

Clint got shocked every time he picked up an arrow. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

Sam’s wings shocked him every time he touched the tips.

Peter’s headphones shocked his eardrums.

Tony’s wrench shocked him twice in one hour.

Bucky and Steve shocked each other at the same time after a high five, four times, in one afternoon.

Bruce got shocked every time he picked up a pen.

However, the victim of the worst consequences was Thor himself. Since he was the one who spread the electricity, he was the most sensitive to it. He shocked himself on almost EVERYTHING, essentially fabrics and metal. Not even his glasses were safe! He also emitted random visible sparks. Thor was starting to get frustrated and lose hope in his strategy, but then Peter came up with a method to help. Peter walked up to Thor with a smile on his face while Thor was sitting at the bar counter bordering the community kitchen while wearing his web shooters.

“Hey Thor! Give me your hands for a second.” Thor hesitated only a moment before sticking his hands out. Peter then suddenly shot webs at Thor’s hands until they were completely wrapped up. After that Thor’s hands stopped randomly sparking. Tony oohed at Peter’s ingenuity.

“Web based insulator gloves. Nice one kid! That should help a lot with the static Thor, at least until you get better control over your power!”

“Thank you Peter! You’re, as the Midgardians say, a life saver!”

“Anytime Thor!”

Thor only had to wear the gloves for about two weeks before he could finally control his static output and everyone’s lives were just a little less shocking. And when Thor used his Echostatic Pulse while on missions, Thor finally felt hopeful that he could survive until HYDRA had been destroyed.

(Aaaand that’s the first snippet from Sparks in the Forge! Hope you liked it!)


End file.
